clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
NebulousOccidental
GB's element is Nobelium. Her chumhandle is nebulousOccidental, and she types in #9BC7B8. When she types, she goes a bit crazy with the enter key. __TOC__ Appearance GB is short, naturally, but is just above average for her age. She is Caucasian, with black hair carefully styled to cover one of her two green-gray eyes and partially cover the other and hangs down just below her shoulders. She wears a black shirt with two hands holding a red apple. She also has black jeans and shoes, because dying her once brown hair wasn’t enough. She has a gray trenchcoat lying around, which she wears to TWILIGHT related events and other events for things she only pretends to like, such as some ANIME. Since she began playing SBURB, she has changed her wardrobe, like any sensible person would. Combining her TRENCHCOAT with a WINTER COAT resulted in the SNOW RESISTANT LONGCOAT, which was combined with The Crystal Shard novel to produce CRENSHINIBON'S SHEEN. These coats are identical in all but color. Both resemble the coat part of the right picture, but with none of the tassels on the bottom and worn over Gretchen's normal clothes instead of the boots and dumb hat. The LONGCOAT is gray like her regular trenchcoat, but the SHEEN is green and a little shiny. She has swapped her regular tee shirt and jeans for Thank God it Doesn't Sparkle, a long sleeved black dress. She wears her Sprite Boon openly and has a silver bracelet worn. Interests GB likes MATURE, DARK, AND EDGY stuff: books, games, movies, cartoons, comics, music. The more it is bloody, gory, or otherwise something 12 year olds should not be paying attention to, she loves it. Following such things makes her feel more adult and mature. Her UNCLE doesn’t like this at all, so she has to do it under his nose. He shouldn’t have let her keep a computer in her room though if he wanted to stop her. She is also an aspiring writer, her idols being Christopher Paolini and Stephanie Meyer. In actuality, she dislikes their work at least somewhat, but strives to surpass them in both quality and popularity, so she is researching them so that if that fails, she can go for the really stupid and bad but somehow amazingly popular angle. She much prefers R. A. Salvatore, despite some similar hatred towards him on the Internet, but hey, lesser of two (three) evils and all. Other than, her INTERESTS are ever changing and inconsistent, somewhat like everyone’s, but done intentionally as to TROLL over the Internet. She purposely call out and insults others for what they like and praises her favorites above them, even if she has to lie. It’s fun! Go try it! She also plays DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS (4e, of course, so she can argue about it though she actually does find it fun) with some real life nerd friends. She DMs, her campaigns, unexpectedly, not OVERLY DARK AND EDGY, because the teacher who lets them play in his classroom after school isn’t cool with that. GB is using this as an opportunity to practice CHARACTER CREATION for future writing, by role-playing various ideas as NPCs. Fetch Modus FIFO. You know how it works. Those orange cards can be quite annoying! If you don’t remember back to Act 1, it is quite simple: You can only use the item that has been used in the SYLLADEX the longest, for example: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] PHONE and LIGHT BULB CAPTCHALOGUED [ ][ ][ ]LIGHTBULBPHONE Only the PHONE is accessible at this point. See? Simple! ...Except that TCARock pretends she has an Array Modus because that shit is ridiculous. Strife Specibus Pizzactrkind. GB wields a small pizza cutter that is in disrepair. It was a ruined one that needed to be removed from the Pizzeria she lives on the second floor of. She has modified it by banging it against a rock a bunch of times and sharpening out the nicks, creating the JAGGED PIZZA CUTTER. It is fragile, as evidenced when the Frost Giant Bergelmer smashed it. Other Weapons: Chin Nicker, Lick of Flame, Slice for All, Shooting Star Relationships UU - More of an acquaintance than anything. Gretchen has shown interest in his works, even if she tends to tease him from time to time. PU - Mysterious rival! GB knows next to nothing about her, aside from that she's confident that she can beat Gretchen and can't type for shit. AM - Gretchen thinks this guy's a huuuuuge dork. So crazy about a dead country! Lame. NO as (apparently?) convinced LI into thinking that AM is a mean troll herder. FM - Over Pesterchum, Gretchen thought he was okay, but since meeting him, she's discovered that he is a lot more insufferable than she thought! BLUH BLUH, HUGE PRICK. They have since reconciled, being closer to friends, but damn he has some issues! MD - Oh noooooooo it's the fairy killer! Gretchen likes to poke fun at him sometimes, but thinks of him has a friend, though he might not say the same. They were racing through SBURB, but Karl wasn't trying hard enough, to Gretchen's disappointment. Also NO's client, and a friend. LR - Friend who kind of saved her life a while ago, but still. She's noticed he seems to have something for every situation, while also being fairly intelligent. Also, team leader and her server. The mask is pretty weird though, but hell, so is he. Okay, maybe only a little. LI - Oh my gooood. Gretchen thinks this guy is a huge tool, and he thinks she is a spell casting Witch. Her attempts to get information from him were mostly unsuccessful, because he is kind of retarded. BK - Speaking of tools...okay, not really. He is just one chill motherfucker. To her annoyance. You are supposed to get angry when people insult what you like god dammit! Guardian Gretchen's GUARDIAN is her UNCLE, a German PIZZERIA chef and manager. He insures that his PIZZAS are of masterwork GERMAN QUALITY, but the customers don't seem to think anything is strange about that, despite his FLAMMKUCHEN being the ONLY PIZZA they sell that is remotely German, when it is actually Alsatian. No one has called them out on it yet though. He is a PRETTY GOOD CHEF, having a well stocked kitchen. He is also a CHINABOO, so to speak, loving the culture and history of the country. as a result, the non-PIZZERIA part of their home, and non-GB's room, has much imported CHINESE STUFF, such as HISTORICAL MEMORABILIA and other things fitting the theme, like KITES and LAMPS hanging around, or overuse of RED and YELLOW. He has brown hair, a mustache, and typically wears his chef's outfit, hat and apron included. When working, eh never forgets his hairnet, of course. Coming along with Gretchen after entering the Medium, he has apparently vanished without a trace... Residence GB's home is a two floored building. Most of the bottom floor is a PIZZERIA, bustling during the hours of 11-9 when it is open. The second floor has four rooms, GB's, the ever mysterious UNCLE'S ROOM, a COMMON ROOM, and the SHARED BATHROOM. The KITCHEN below is also frequently used. Outside was an ever busy SHOPPING CENTER in a medium sized SUBURBAN CITY in MONTANA, but now it is atop a hill in the Land of Sleet and Decay in the Medium. Kernelsprite (Jarlaxlesprite) Upon being released from the Cruxtruder, Gretchen has prototyped her Sprite with the stuffed corpse of her dead pet crane, creating the Cranesprite. After entering the medium, she has added into the Sprite the book Servant of the Shard (R. A. Salvatore), transforming the sprite into Jarlaxlesprite, whcih now replicates the drow elf. He has a Pesterchum account and goes by untouchableBaenre UB. Land Details (Land of Sleet and Decay/Losad) Landmarks The first point of interest is Gretchen's home, the pizzeria, not at the top of a steep hill and built to the First Gate. Surrounding is a dead forest of brown trees. Entering through the Gate sets you in an entirely different forest elsewhere. From the treetops, a small village can be spotted just outside of the forest. This is once of the many villages of Consorts on the planet. A path known by both Consorts and the Priestess of Irregularity can take you to the Palace of the Denizen, a tower with the upper half floating in the air, with a Return Node at it's base. Going the other way leads to an expanse of plain which separates the forest from the one under Gretchen's hill. Past that is a gorge with a large, stone tower in the center. A doorway under the hill leads to a dungeon, which leads underground to that tower. At the top of the tower is the Second Gate. The Third Gate drops those who pass through it on a large, upright cylinder of ice, with a circle of stairs descending from the sides to the ground. One way, a Lemming village is visible, and another, the Cathedral of Frozen Wind across a desolate graveyard. In the Cathedral, there is the hall where rites to Ymir are typically spoken. A side door leads to the roof, where the Fourth Gate can be found behind and opened wall of ice. Consorts The Lemmings are the residents of Losad. The only know village is the one just outside the forest near the exit of the First Gate. Due to the Denizen freezing the rivers and blowing winds, water is hard to come by, and many Lemmings are dehydrated, and may die of it if not dealt with soon. Many have been goaded into worshiping the Denizen, Ymir. Backlog Pesterlogs (Now in Chronological order!) NO-UU 1 NO-MD 1 NO-LR 1 NO-FM 1 NO-LR 2 NO-LR 3 NO's Gentlemessage NO-LR 4 NO-MD 2 NO-LR 5 NO-PU 1 UB-LR 1 (Jarlaxlog!) NO-AM 1 NO-RS 1 (Spritelog with someone elses Sprite!) NO-MD 3 NO-LR 6 NO-LR 7 NO-FM 2 NO-MD-LR 1 NO-LI 1 NO-BK 1 NO-MD-LR-FM 1 NO-MD-LR-MA 1 NO-RH 1 NO-RH 2 Other: NO-LR 0 (Between NO-UU 1 and NO-MD 1, no actual log) NO-YY 1/1 (no, not this one, before NO-UU 1) ES-BE 1/1 (Two of Gretchen's real life DnD group, still kicking) MA-LR 1 (Another of Gretchen's friends seeks outside help) Posts Pre-Medium Entry 1/1 Land of Sleet and Decay 1/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 2/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 3/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 4/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 5/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 6/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 7/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 8/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 9/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 10/12 Land of Numbers and Ambers 1/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 2/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 3/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 4/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 5/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 6/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 7/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 8/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 9/13 Prospit Moon A 1/1 Land of Numbers and Ambers 10/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 11/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 12/13 Land of Numbers and Ambers 13/13 Land of Sleet and Decay 11/12 Land of Sleet and Decay 12/12 Land of Spirals and Despair 1/7 Land of Spirals and Despair 2/7 Land of Spirals and Despair 3/7 Land of Spirals and Despair 4/7 Land of Spirals and Despair 5/7 Land of Spirals and Despair 6/7 Land of Spirals and Despair 7/7 Land of Incarceration and Languish 1/? MA Side, Land of Dark Dungeons and Screaming 1 Land of Incarceration and Languish 2/? Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Character Profiles Category:Session A Category:Priestesses Category:Trolls